Two Little Twins, One Big Mishap
by mysterygirl513
Summary: When twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, are sent to their great-uncles home for the summer. They know its gonna be one-heck of an adventure, along with thier new friend, Wendy. But they are in for a surprise, now its up to Wendy and their "Grunkles" to help them out, before things get out of hand. (Terrible summary, I know).


**Hey guys! I hope you like this fanfic. I just started this cause I LOVE GF and all the amazing stories you guys create. Anyways, this story happens before all the Weirdmaggedon jazz junk, and Stan already saved Ford. They are on good terms now, but they sometimes still fight soooo yeah. This was inspired by some of you guys so thanks guys, I'm not trying copy you, telling you that now. Please no flames. Also, its somewhere in between the beginning and middle of the summer. Enjoy people!**

* * *

It was night time in a sleepy, little town called Gravity Falls, and a certain red-head was cycling home from what you could say a "hard" days work. It was even more exhausting with one boy and one girl, twins to be exact, running around a muck, looking for adventure and trouble where they could. Yup, Mabel and Dipper Pines were the best thing that could ever happen to the Mystery Shack, even her. She also saw the infamous con-artist, Stan Pines, soften up a bit to his great-niece and nephew. She also sure the other one, Ford Pines, wasn't as hard-headed as she saw him from time to time, with the two. After all, they're twins too.

Wendy was thinking about all the good times they had in a short while. Dipper was a bit of a nerd and dork, but nevertheless cute and brave when it comes to mysteries. Mabel, on the other hand, was hyperactive and random, but fun and loving. They were complete opposites, yet somehow perfect for each other. She saw how close and protecting they were, they said the longest they've ever been apart was a day. They were inseparable. Wendy sighed, as she came close to her house, it was a good distance from the shack.

She locked her bike on the front porch, took out her keys and just as she was about to open the door, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID. It was Stan. "Aughh," Wendy said tiredly, "can't they just wait until I get in my house." She leaned against the rail and answered her phone.

"Hel-"

"Wendy! Oh I'm so relieved you picked up...um... well, you see there was...a incident with - nononono, put that down right now!"

Sounds like there's trouble, she thought. "You were saying." She asked a bit concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, so...uh...Dipper and Mabel were - don't touch that! - they were - how did you even get up there?"

Wendy's eyes grew at the metion of Dipper and Mabel. "What's wrong with them?"

"I should have kept a closer eye on them...I should have - Ford, where they go?"

Now she was confused, "Mr. Pines! What is going on?"

"Look, it's a bit complicated and I'm a bit busy at the moment, can you just come to the shack as soon as possible?"

She knew that they needed her help, in whatever way she can. "S-sure, I'm on my way."

"Alright, please hurry. Hey, get down from there! NOW!"

She hung up the phone, and fumbled with her keys trying to open the door. After finally opening the door she grabbed her dad's keys to the pickup truck, and headed out once more. The rest of her family went out some "boy" quality time; what her dad didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right? She thought.

As she drove to the Mystery Shack, Wendy grew more and more worrisome. She wondered what could have happened and how it involved the twins. Are they hurt? Are they okay? She was so lost in her thoughts, that she almost didn't notice she was going off the road, and immediately focused at the task at hand.

As Wendy came to the Mystery Shack, she quickly took the keys out of the ignition, locked the truck and ran to the front door. What if I'm too late? What if I can't help them euth their problem? What if I make matters worse, she thought. She didn't even knock, considering the door was already unlocked. "Mr. Pines, what-",she started to say but as she saw the scene unfolding in front of her, she gasped in shock and surprise.

Nobody could have ever prepared her for this, and she would have never expected anything like this would happen.

* * *

 **Sooo, how was it? Hope it was ok. Please review and help me a bit, if any of you have any tips for me on how to make better, I need ideas! Next chapter, might, come in next week. Thanks guys!**


End file.
